


It Just Happened

by arituzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: Sometimes Harry's mind just needs a bit of remembering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing for @jellyass-and-cas for the @drarryexchange, on tumblr. It was fun being your partner! Hope you enjoy :) Happy holidays ♡ ♡ ♡

“How did this happen?”

Harry turns his head a bit, looking through the window at the snow-covered landscape. He doesn’t know what to tell Hermione. How did this happen? Should he lie to her? Tell her the truth? But then again, _what_  is the truth? Harry truly has no idea how this happened. But maybe he can tell her _when_  all this started.

Was it last week after Potions class?

Malfoy had been teasing him for the whole lesson, with suggestive stares and obscene gestures involving his tongue and his quill. Harry almost made his cauldron explode.

After the lesson, he grabbed Malfoy by his wrist and shoved him into the nearest empty room. “It’s your fault Snape took ten points from Gryffindor. I hope you are happy.”

“Very, indeed,” the git replied.

“Insufferable prat.”

“Fuck you, Potter,” Malfoy’s mouth said, but his eyes were saying “fuck me, Potter.” So Harry had no other option but to comply.

But that wasn’t when it all started. No, obviously not. They were already in too deep waters by then.

Was it that day in the Room of Requirement?

Harry hadn’t responded to the owl that Malfoy had sent him. The letter only said _‘RoR 12am’_. No signature. But, of course, the sender could only be one particular Slytherin.

“You’re late,” Malfoy said as Harry entered the room. He was lying on a double size bed, looking all smugly, trying to hide the fact that he was actually nervous—which Harry didn’t buy at all. And unbearably handsome.

“Sorry…” Harry replied, meeting him on the bed. “I can make it up to you.”

“Yeah, you’d better do,” Malfoy said, burying his hands on Harry’s hair, pulling him closer.

And yes, Harry did make up for it. But that wasn’t when it all started, either.

Was it that other day when they didn’t even make it to the Room of Requirement?

Harry spotted Malfoy on the seventh floor corridor, on his way to one of their little encounters, and, since Harry was under his invisibility cloak, he decided to tease him a bit.

He hurried after Malfoy, until he was right behind him. Harry got his hand out of the cloak and started very, very faintly touching his neck. Malfoy stopped on his tracks, and Harry could feel his tension under his fingers.

“Potter…” Malfoy breathed out in realization. Then, Harry covered Malfoy with the cloak and started placing light kisses on his skin. Malfoy turned around, not content with the one-way kissing, and locked their lips together. And pinned Harry to the wall.

That day they didn’t make it to the Room of Requirement.

But that was still far from the beginning. When did this start?

Harry closes his eyes and his mind travels to one particular isolated alcove, under the dim light of the glowing moon. They had been exchanging kisses and touches, not the lustful kind like many times before, but more affectionate and tender ones. Harry remembers how captivated he was by the sight of Draco that night.

“Draco…” Harry started.

Draco’s eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly schooled his features. “Don’t call me that, we’re not friends,” he said.

“No,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s jaw. “We’re more than that.”

“We’re enemies, Potter,” Draco moaned.

“Is it okay to love your enemy?”

Draco froze under Harry’s gaze. Harry could sense him panicking and thinking of a thousand different ways to run out of there, but he didn’t budge. “I don’t think so,” Draco finally said. And then muttered under  his breath, in such a low voice that Harry almost didn’t hear it, “But I love my enemy, too.”

That was the day things changed.

Then Harry’s thoughts settle on that other particular day, after sharing the Quidditch pitch with the Slytherins, like today. Harry had taken his time showering, like he usually does, and when he got out of it, he stood face to face to an almost naked Malfoy.

Harry’s eyes involuntarily trailed to Malfoy’s bare chest. Malfoy made a joke about it that Harry can’t recall, so Harry stepped closer and put his hands around Malfoy’s throat, threatening to choke him, probably. Harry doesn’t remember why he did it—he can’t for the life of him find a plausible excuse—but he drew their faces together and kissed him. And Malfoy kissed him back.

Yes, that’s when it all started.

“Harry, can you please tell me why in Merlin’s name are you wearing Malfoy’s Quidditch sweater?” Hermione’s voice brings Harry’s head back to present time.

“Potter!” Draco’s voice saves Harry just in time. Here comes the big drama queen, Harry thinks. Merlin, why do they have to keep it a secret? Harry’s damn well tired of it.

“Potter, you git,” Draco spits. “You stole something from me and I’ve come to get it back.”

“What are yo–” Harry starts, but he’s interrupted by Draco’s lips, warm and demanding, against his. Harry hears a muffled sound probably coming from Hermione’s mouth. But Harry’s too shocked himself to assist her friend.

“What? Don’t look at me like that,” Draco says. “You stole a kiss from me before, remember? I just wanted it back.”

“Hmm,” Harry murmurs. “I remember stealing way more than just one kiss, though. Don’t you want the others back, too?”

“Definitely,” Draco says, arching his eyebrows. “Oh, and I love your sweater. It suits you.”

Harry bites back a smile and turns to his friend. “About your question… I don’t know Hermione. It just– happened.”

-FIN-


End file.
